Ninth Doctor (Earth-12)
The Ninth Doctor was the twenty-second incarnation of the Time Lord known as Sir Loki the Other and the ninth incarnation of his rebirthed body that was born to the House of Lungbarrow. Due to the events of the Time War, this incarnation was afflicted with melancholy when not distracted by adventures. Unlike most of his other lives, the adventures he shared with his companions mostly happened on or around Earth. During the Slitheen's attempt to destroy the Earth for profit, he gained temporary allies in Rose's mother Jackie, Rose's ex-boyfriend Mickey, and Harriet Jones. He also had a single adventure with Adam Mitchell, an employee of Henry Van Statten, at Rose's request. However, the Doctor left him behind when he tried to take advantage of future knowledge. During a trip to World War II, the Doctor gained a new companion in Captain Jack Harkness, a conman from the 51st century, whom he left behind after the Battle of the Game Station. During said battle, the Doctor gained another ally in the late Lynda Moss. After absorbing the time vortex energy from Rose to save her from its deadly after-effects, the Doctor suffered damage at a cellular level, forcing him to regenerate into his next incarnation. History Foreshadowing The Eighth Doctor nearly regenerated after being stabbed in the heart, but was healed by the energies of anti-time controlling his body. (BFA: Zagreus) He nearly regenerated again after his chest was crushed by a sandbag, but he was saved due to one of his hearts having been transplanted into Sabbath, giving him a link to life that allowed his body to heal. (EDA: Camera Obscura) When the Eighth Doctor looked into the Tomorrow Windows, he saw this Ninth Doctor as what he might look like after his regeneration. (EDA: The Tomorrow Windows) When his memory began to fail, the Eighth Doctor took it as a sign that he would regenerate soon. (ST: The End) Before joining the Last Great Time War, the Doctor could feel his regeneration coming. (ST: Museum Peace) Post-Regeneration After being caught between explosions in his TARDIS at the conclusion of the Time War, the Eighth Doctor began to regenerate into his ninth incarnation. (DW: The Deaths of the Doctor) Immediately after regenerating, the Doctor arrived at Totter's Lane in the year 2003, (DW: The Deaths of the Doctor) wearing his previous incarnation's clothes. After trading most of his clothing at an Oxfam in Sheffield, the Doctor dumped his other selves' items in a tip, (WEB: whoisdoctorwho.co.uk) only for the Twelfth Doctor to reclaim them after he turned his back. (DW: Christmas with the Daleks) Early Adventures The Doctor had some adventures on his own, (NSA: The Eyeless) such as meeting Sally Sparrow. (DWAN: What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow) Clive Finch had several images of this incarnation at historical events. The Doctor appeared in Dallas at the assassination of U.S. President John F. Kennedy in November 1963, in Southampton just before the voyage of the [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Titanic RMS Titanic] in April 1912 and in Indonesia on the day of Krakatoa's eruption in August 1883. (DW: Rose) . (DW: Nine) In 1945, the Doctor took Winston Churchill on a trip to Ancient Rome, where they encountered a creature disguised as one of Emperor Tiberius's reclining benches. Winston then realised why the Second Doctor had taught him how to address a table in Latin back in 1882. (REF: The Brilliant Book 2011) . (DW: The Six Doctors) Travels with Rose In 2005 London, the Doctor rescued Rose Tyler from Autons at her workplace, Henrik's, blowing up the building. They defeated the Nestene Consciousness controlling the Autons, who had come to earth to feed on pollution. The Doctor tried to persuade the Consciousness to leave Earth, but it refused and took him prisoner. Rose rescued him and destroyed the Nestene with the Doctor's anti-plastic. The Doctor invited her to travel with him on his journeys through space and time in his TARDIS. Rose accepted. (DW: Rose) For her first trip time-travelling, the Doctor took Rose to the distant future, when the Earth was destroyed by the sun. The Doctor saved the other sightseers from Lady Cassandra's plot to burn them alive for insurance money. He let her frame of skin dry out and explode as punishment when he foiled her plan, (DW: The End of the World) though Cassandra's brainmeat survived. (DW: New Earth) He told Rose of the Last Great Time War, and how he was the last of the Time Lords. (DW: The End of the World) He took Rose to Cardiff in 1869, where they met Charles Dickens. He found ethereal beings known as Gelth, victims of the Time War who wished to inhabit corpses to gain new bodies. Sympathetic and quilty, the Doctor used the psychic Gwyneth to speak to them through the Rift to help them, but the Gelth needed many bodies and planned to kill humans to supply their wants. Thanks to Gwyneth's sacrifice, the Gelth were trapped in the Rift. (DW: The Unquiet Dead) The Doctor tried to take Rose to her own time, but arrived a year late. To his surprise, a spaceship crashed into the Thames and alerted the world to the presence of aliens. He found the spaceship belonged the Slitheen (DW: Aliens of London), who planned to reduce Earth to radioactive waste to sell as cheap fuel on the intergalactic market. At the cost of Downing Street, the Doctor blew up the Slitheen. He invited Mickey to join Rose and him in their travels, but was refused. The Doctor gave him a computer virus to wipe out all mentions of him on the internet, (DW: World War Three) though a post by Mickey to the Who Is Doctor Who? website revealed that he decided not to run the virus, choosing instead to hold onto it. Adam and Jack Tracking a distress signal, the Doctor went to the Vault in Utah in 2012. He found a lone Dalek had survived the Time War and was being kept amongst other alien artefacts by Henry van Statten. To the Doctor's shock, the Dalek's personality changed after absorbing Rose's DNA and residual time vortex radiation. After the Dalek had committed suicide to prevent itself from changing completely, the Doctor took along one of the Vault's employees, Adam Mitchell, at Rose's request. (DW: Dalek) The Doctor took them to the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire to see the human race at its zenith. He found it no better than 21st century Earth. Alien species had not been visiting for some time. The Doctor found that a Jagrafess called Max had been controlling the human race from Satellite Five by manipulating information. Thanks to one of the workers who learned of the truth, the satellite's heat was rerouted, sending heat to Max's control room. The Doctor returned Adam home after he tried to use knowledge of the future for his own gain. (DW: The Long Game) At Rose's request, the Doctor took her to when her father died so she could be there for him. However, she saved her father from being hit by the car that would have killed him. Rose's actions had caused the TARDIS' to be thrown off into the vortex. After being attacked by a creature from outside time, the Doctor started working on a way to repair the damage to the universe while leaving Pete alive. However, after Rose touched her infant self, the Doctor sacrificed himself to the creature brought by the paradox, leaving Pete to sacrifice himself next by getting hit by the car that killed him. (DW: Father's Day) The Doctor tracked a Chula ambulance to 1941 London and met the conman Jack Harkness, a 51st century ex-Time Agent who mistook them for members of the Time Agency. The Doctor soon learned that a child in a gasmask had been killed and was half-way resurrected by the nanogenes inside the ambulance. (DW: The Empty Child) The nanogenes had not seen a human before. They took the gasmask for the child's face and fused it to him, spreading to other people who touched him, also transforming them into gasmask zombies. The Doctor fixed the nanogenes' mistakes by comparing the DNA of the child and his mother Nancy, restoring the infected zombies to normal. The Doctor rescued Jack from his ship just before it exploded, taking him into the TARDIS. (DW: The Doctor Dances) While on a refuelling trip in Cardiff, the Doctor, Rose, Jack and a visiting Mickey captured Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, the sole survivor of the Slitheen the Doctor and Mickey had defeated earlier. Though Blon tried fleeing, the Doctor reversed her teleportation device several times until she gave up and was taken prisoner to be returned to Raxacoricofallapatorius for trial. The Doctor confiscated her extrapolator and dined with her as her last request. After Blon was turned into an egg by the heart of the TARDIS, which granted her wish for a fresh start and ended her backup plot to escape Earth, the Doctor decided to drop her off in the hatchery on her homeworld. (DW: Boom Town) After leaving Raxacoricofallapatorius, the Doctor, Rose and Jack had an adventure in Kyoto, Japan. (NSA: The Stealers of Dreams) The Dark Matrix . (DW: I am the Doctor) . (DW:'' I am the Valeyard'') The Battle of the Game Station The Doctor was teleported to Satellite 5 a hundred years after his last visit, only to be put in deadly versions of Big Brother. After escaping with Lynda Moss, the Doctor found the TARDIS in the control room. The station was broadcasting a secondary signal into space and the games' losers were not killed, but teleported to the signal's target. The Doctor learned a large Dalek fleet had survived the Time War and were now headed to the station to confront him with Rose as a hostage. (DW: Bad Wolf) The Dalek Emperor had been converting the losers into Daleks for its army. The Doctor decided his fight against the Daleks was suicidal and sent Rose back to the 21st century in the TARDIS while Jack and he prepared for the inevitable extermination. He built a device that would "fry the brain stems of every living thing within a thousand miles of the satellite", but was not able to perfect it to work only on Daleks. Rose opened the heart of the TARDIS and looked upon it. She became the powerful Bad Wolf entity. She returned to the future to save the Doctor. Rose had absorbed the Time Vortex into herself. She declared the Time War to be over and destroyed the Dalek fleet and with a wave of her hand, scattering their atoms into dust. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) Death The Doctor knew that Rose would burn up if she kept so much power in her body. He kissed her, drawing the Time Vortex from her body and into his. They returned to the TARDIS, leaving behind Jack, whom Rose had converted into an immortal fixed point in time. The Doctor, who likewise could not survive the energies of the heart of the TARDIS, regenerated. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) Undated events *﻿Clive Finch's website also documented sightings of Rose Tyler in several of the Ninth Doctor's adventures. These included the Ninth Doctor and Rose visiting a five thousand year old Megalithic tomb in Newgrange. (WEB: Who is Doctor Who?) *Some time after meeting Rose, the Ninth Doctor visited the Christmas truce of World War I. He later spoke of a football game there. (IDW: The Forgotten) *The Ninth Doctor attended the funeral of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. (ST: The Gift) *A man fitting the Ninth Doctor's description tended to Honoré Lechasseur's injuries after a bunker exploded in 1951. He disappeared without a trace. (THN: The Albino's Dancer) *Another man fitting the Ninth Doctor's description delivered letters from the Fifth Doctor to Clarrie, Peri Brown and Erimem at the Kingmaker inn in 1483. (BFA: The Kingmaker) *At some point in their travels, the Ninth Doctor and Rose were forced to hop for their lives. The reason for this is unknown. (DW: [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Children_in_Need_Special Children in Need Special]) *River Song met the Ninth Doctor, learning fairly quickly not to mention the Time War around him. She later wiped his memory with mnemosine recall-wipe vapour to keep the timeline intact. (VG: The Eternity Clock) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality This incarnation of the Doctor was deeply affected by his predecessor's actions in the Last Great Time War. (DW: Dalek) He hid his sorrow with a facade of manic energy and a sharp, offbeat wit. (DW: Rose) Nevertheless the weight of destroying the Time Lords and the Daleks preyed upon him, creating an emotional incarnation of great sorrow and anger. (DW: Dalek) Consequently, it also created an incarnation with a new appreciation for the wonders of the universe and who, more keenly than ever, burned with a desire to keep the universe safe from harm. (DW: The End of the World) Despite this, this incarnation of the Doctor was more adept at noticing the flaws of humanity than any of his predecessors. (DW: The Unquiet Dead) When asked by the Emperor of the Daleks whether he was a coward or a killer the Doctor struggled with the decision to destroy the Daleks and the Earth or simply allow the Daleks to kill him and take over the universe. In the end he couldn't bring himself to destroy the Earth even to rid the universe of the Daleks, and proclaimed himself a coward. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) While his previous incarnations were rarely heard uttering minor curse words like "hell" and "damn," the ninth incarnation tended to use these phrases more freely. (DW: The End of the World) He was also more violent, physically coming into contact with guards when arrested although it should be noted he thought Rose had been murdered, which probably influenced his actions. (DW: Bad Wolf) The tenth incarnation implied that the ninth incarnation was angrier and pained due to being "born from war" when he compared the Meta-Crisis Doctor to the ninth incarnation. (DW: Journey's End) At times the ninth incarnation was sadistic, torturing a helpless Dalek even when the Dalek pleaded for him to "have pity". The Doctor's hatred for the Daleks was strong, and the one he tortured claimed the Doctor would make a good Dalek himself. (DW: Dalek) The Doctor cared very deeply about Rose and was willing to let a lethal Dalek loose on Earth to keep her safe. (DW: Dalek) He was also reluctant to use a missile to destroy the Slitheen because he feared he would kill Rose too. (DW: World War Three) When the Daleks invaded Satellite Five, the Doctor lied to Rose about being able to use the TARDIS to stop them and sent her back home to protect her. He deliberately absorbed the Time Vortex energy in her to save her life - knowing full well that he would have to regenerate. (DW:'' The Parting of the Ways) ﻿Habits and Quirks The ninth incarnation spoke with a distinctive Northern English accent. When Rose questioned this, he replied that "lots of planets have a North." He was critical of his own large ears. He had a fondness for saying "fantastic", with emphasis on the second syllable, whenever he saw something of interest or especially dangerous. (DW: ''Rose) This incarnation called Mickey Smith "Mickey the idiot" (DW: Aliens of London) or "Ricky". (DW: Rose) He called humans "stupid apes", seeing himself above them, often calling them this when angered by their actions. (DW: Dalek) He did not "do domestic", as he put it, which led to tension in his interactions with Jackie Tyler. (DW: World War Three) He had a fondness for bananas, which continued to his next incarnation. (DW: The Doctor Dances) He often gave speeches about things or lectured those he wished to scold. (DW: Father's Day) This incarnation was sometimes exhausted emotionally. He would break down when faced with pain, suffering, or death. (DW: Dalek) This once resulted in a brief moment of relief when he realised that he could, for once, reverse all of the pain and suffering he had encountered, whooping, "Just this once - everybody lives!!" (DW: The Doctor Dances) The Ninth Doctor had a habit of folding his arms and frowning when lecturing or listening intently. (DW: The End of the World) He would also grin when happy or when he found something funny. He was overconfident about his plans, even if he didn't think they would work. (DW: Rose) Skills Despite being bad at card tricks, (DW: Rose) he was a good pickpocket; he swapped Jack's sonic blaster with a banana. (DW: The Doctor Dances) This incarnation enjoyed, and was particularly skilled at, videogames. (NSA: Winner Takes All) Appearance ﻿In stark contrast to the extravagant dress of most of his predecessors, the ninth incarnation wore a plain leather jacket, mistaken in World War II for that of a German U-boat commander. (DW: The Empty Child) He would either wear a plain red, green, navy blue, or black jumper, which Charles Dickens thought made him look like a navvy (DW: The Unquiet Dead), dark trousers and a black, strapped wristwatch in contrast to his previous incarnations. (DW: Rose) At one time, he was photographed wearing clothes reminiscent of those worn by his eighth incarnation. (DW: Rose) During an adventure in World War I, the Doctor wore a military trenchcoat to fit in with the British soldiers. (IDW: The Forgotten) He wore his hair close-cropped, unlike many of his previous incarnations who had had longer hair. He had large ears and he considered his nose large as well. (DW: Rose) He claimed they enhanced their respective senses. (DW: The Empty Child) Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes *The ninth incarnation is the first past incarnation who has not appeared in the Short Trips series of short story collections along with the tenth and eleventh incarnations. Also, Christopher Eccleston, followed by David Tennant and Matt Smith, has yet to take part as the Doctor in any of Big Finish's audio dramas. This is due to licencing agreements between Big Finish Productions and the BBC that allow Big Finish only to cover the "classic" Doctors (First Doctor to Eighth). This also makes Eccleston the only Doctor actor since Patrick Troughton to not participate in an audio story based upon the franchise. *The ninth incarnation's era, due to its short length, stands as the first incarnation's era to be completely released to DVD in Australia, North America and the UK. The single film that made up the eighth incarnation's era was not available in North America and Australia at the point when Series One was released. *Originally, Russell T Davies approached Hugh Grant, who previously played the Doctor's alternate twelfth incarnation, to play the Ninth Doctor. He turned down the role, thinking the show would not take off. He expressed deep regret in 2007 after seeing how successful the show had become. Category:The Doctor (Earth-12)